Sleep Tight, Stella Bonasera
by NCISgirl1527
Summary: This is my post 'Rest In Peace, Marina Garito' fic. It is just a little look at what is going through Mac's mind at the very ended with Stella. Stella/Mac Friendship with hints of Smacked. Read and Review. Enjoy!


**_Rest In Peace, Marina Garito…There were so many things that could have been written about that episode. I am sure that other people have done different takes on the episode but here is mine. It is sort of from Mac's point of view. Hope you enjoy it._**

_**Spoilers: Rest In Peace, Marina Garito; Grounds for Deception; Change of the Post**_

_**Disclaimer: No CSI NY doesn't belong to me, but that is fine with me because the writers are doing an amazing job this season.**_

Mac looked down at his sleeping partner. She looked so peaceful…so innocent… He knew this had been a hard case for her. Her reaction to the autopsy report had proved to him that she was going to give this case everything she had. To be honest, in the beginning he had not been sure whether she was right or wrong about it being a homicide but he knew that Stella was going to pursue it either way.

Stella had a drive and a determination and a stubbornness that were displayed in almost every case that she worked, but she did have different levels of determination depending on the case. This had been the first case in almost a year that she had given everything to. It was hard to explain to someone who did not know Stella as well as he did but there was a definite line with Stella. Once she had crossed that line mentally there was nothing and no one that could stop her from completing her mission.

Mac paused. There was one thing that could stop her…death. He knew that she was a fighter and would not die without a struggle and every time she came out stronger for it. He still hated the close calls. The only other close call that Mac had associated with Stella crossing the hypothetical line was the one about a year ago. He remembered it like it was yesterday. He could see everything.

He heard and gun fire and pushed Stella behind a tree protecting her. She didn't have a gun. He did. So he followed the shooter dodging around trees and through the orchard. He could not quite get his target, but fortunately neither could his opponent. Suddenly he saw his opponent turn away to look down the clearing. The man pointed his gun towards Stella and pulled the trigger. The professor took the bullet and Mac quickly shot the other man. Then Mac moved towards Stella. She was on the ground not bothering to stem the tears as she held her dead friend. Gently he lifted her up and she turned and clung to him.

Mac shivered almost imperceptibly. He knew that if it was not for the other man's sacrifice Stella would have died a year ago in that peach orchard. He had almost lost her again today. He had heard Flack's story of the chase and was very glad that the other man had been there to back Stella up. Their suspect had tried to drown her and then bashed her head against the pool's edge. He knew that the head wound had only been superficial but it had still scared him, and once again he was glad the Flack had been there.

Never tell Stella to stop investigating a case that she is that deeply invested in. He had learned that lesson in Greece. He had told her to stop investigating so she had kept doing it secretly. When he confronted her about it she had handed over her badge and her gun and left the country. She had continued to do what he did not want her to do except without a badge or gun. This case he taken a different approach. He had helped her catch the killer.

He had not been the only one though. The entire team had backed her one this one and done their best to find evidence Hawkes and Sid had found evidence on the body. Danny and Lindsey had found the two pieces of evidence that broke the case. He had found the information that allowed them to have a homicide investigation. Flack had protected Stella. She had led all of them. He knew that no one on the team had believed her at first but they trusted her and so they had followed her.

Gently he tugged the letter out of her hand and laid it on the table. He knew what said because he knew whom it was from. It was a letter of thanks, of gratitude for the dedication Stella put into helping this girl find her brother. Mac knew that many other CSIs would never have put time and effort in that Stella did. They also would have accepted that it was a suicide and stopped looking for the murderer.

Slowly and carefully, so as not to wake her up, he pulled the blanket up to her chin. He remembered what she had told him several years before. "We're partners, we take care of each other." Stella had spent over a decade taking care of him both inside and outside of the work place but she did not always let him take care of her. When she let him he was grateful for it even if it was just letting him make a small gesture.

With one last looked at his sleeping partner he turned a slowly left the room. She was the best partner he had ever had and she was one of the best people he had ever met and she had almost died today. He wished he could assure himself that this would be the last close call at least for a long time, but he could not. There would always be another case that hit them hard. There would always be another time when Stella risked her life for a case. As long as they got through it together it would not matter. They would always have another chance.

_**Did you like it? It is a little different than what I usually write but I think that I turned out okay. One other thing. If the description of the scene in Greece is a little off I am sorry. I did my best but I haven't seen that episode in nearly a year. Please Review.**_


End file.
